In the shaows
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: When Loki stabbed Agent Colson,he bealy survied and now he lives in the shadows,BUT 1 day he’s spot by his crush..,Captain America?


**This is inspired by VladimirVampirer,Incontentable and DeathTrapDasiy.**

 **Warning's:**

 **And every Avengers movie will be sorta mentioned.**

 **Swearing**

 ** _YAOI_**

 ** _Steve Rogger's X Agent Phil Colson_**

Spoliers for the Avengers Movie and I'm making Agent Phil Colson a little more younger and hotter

Darkness.

Then a voice spoke"It's not your time Agent Colson,you must go back and live,to watch over the avengers and you have to tell him how you feel".

Then a bright light.

"Agent Colson wake up"said a voice,Agent Colson slowly opened his eye's to see,Nick Fury was standing their with Tony Stark who was looking at him like he had won a lollipop,"W-what happened?"Agent Colson asked as he looked around to see that he was in a private hospital, Nick Fury sighed and said"By some miracle by god,the doctor's said that Loki JUST scared your heart BUT it would need another replacement..,so someone took that chance and gave up their heart",Agent Colson looked confused and asked"Who's heart is it?".

Nick and Tony looked uncomfortable BUT eventually Tony gave in and replied"Pepper's sister,she didn't want you to die for a reason that she didn't tell us,she told us that they reason why she did it..,it's because you had something to do and it was not your time..,man she was one stubborn woman",Agent Colson layed a hand on his chest and gave a small smile,"Great now that you're alive,I'll go and tell the team that you're a-okay"said Tony BUT Agent Colson sighed and said"No don't".

"Colson?"Nick asked surprised,Tony looked at him confused while Colson sighed again and said"I don't what the rest of the team to know,I want them to think that I'm dead..,so that you can stay a team and besides without my sacrifice..,you won't have come a team and I don't need my aliveness to mess that up..,I wanna remain in the shadows...,so please don't tell anyone",Nick and Tony looked at each other amazed while concerned at the same time,Nick smiles and said"I think I can do that soldier and good luck in the future",Tony said the same and they left.

 ** _YEAR'S LATER_**

Many year's had passed like Tony and Nick promised Agent Colson,they never told a soul about how he was alive and well,because he would wear a black cloak that covered his and white mask that covered his hair,BUT one day while out a magic spell that can't be broken,hit Agent Colson and turned him into a cross between Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill with his face.

( **SN:** Yeah that's what Agent Colson looks like and man he looks good and I hope no one minds that I'm basing this off of the movie,so I'll change the year's a bit BUT Captain America is still young.)

It nearly been 6 and a half years since Agent Colson's "death",and all the avengers usually go to the tomb stone to pay their respects to the Agent for bringing them together and closer than ever,BUT Captain America visited more often then the others because he feels it's his responsibility to Agent Colson because he never got to sign those cards.

 ** _ONE DAY..._**

 **STEVE'S POV***

As I came to the grave sight in the rain,I saw Tony and a black cloak?,Tony nodded and then hugged the cloak before flying away,I soon came up to the cloak who took a few steps back away from me,I smiled and said"I won't harm you",the person seemed to relax and I looked at the grave of Agent Gabriella and Agent Colson.

"We're they you're friends?"asked the person,I looked at the person and replied"Sort of",the person nodded and said"Look Captain America,you lose a soldier BUT you gain a team,you fight an evil AI and gain a good AI,you lose your shield BUT you have a friend that you wanna protect and then you go against an evil bad guy who you defeated..,we all lose something that we love Cap BUT we all eventually move on",I looked amazed at this person ,this person was practically telling my life to me and in great detail.

( **SN:** I haven't seen Avengers 2019 movie BUT I know the hero's will win and the Bumblebee movie will be awesome...,sorry I'm also a HUGE fan of the Transformers BUT Agent Gabby is based off a real person.)

"I guess you're right"I said as I didn't want to question who the person was BUT the voice sounded familiar,"You know Cap..,Agent Colson had a HUGE crush on you BUT couldn't tell you because he was afraid of rejection,he wanted to tell you so badly that he knew that he couldn't because he heard you talking about your dead girlfriend and so he decided to sacrifice his feelings,now he's gone" said the cloak,I looked shocked and asked"How do you know this?",the cloak sighed and replied"He told me", with that the cloak walked away.

As I began to walk away,I stopped for a moment and thought about what that person had said,that person called me Cap,the only other person who call me that is Tony and Nick BUT also Agent Colson,the cloak seemed to know my dead girlfriend and their is only one person who knows about that,I turned around and started running in the rain.

 ** _END OF STEVE'S POV*_**

 ** _PHIL'S POV*_**

"I can't believe I said that to Captain America..,it was harsh and true BUT I'm sure that won't know it's me besides I'm dead"I muttered to myself as I walked in the rain when all of a sudden,4 thugs came out of no where and held knives in there hands,"Hand over the money and we won't kill you much"said a thug.

BEFORE I could say or do anything,a bin lid was thrown knocking out the 4 thugs on the ground,I turned around to see..,SHIT it was Captain America with his hair looking good in the rain and..,SHIT I need to stop thinking, Captain America locked eye's with me and asked"Are you Agent Colson?",my eye's widened and I muttered"SHIT!!"I knew I couldn't stay to face him,not now and I did the only thing that I could think of...,RUN!!!.

As I was running Captain America was right behind me,I tried to keep running when Captain America knocked me down and we ended up rolling onto a abounded park which luckily we landed on the grass and I tried to get up and run WHEN Captain America grabbed my leg and I dell down and switched which I was gonna regret BECAUSE Captain America climbed on top of me and pined down my arms with each leg of the side of body,I struggled to get free BUT it was no use because hello it's Captain America.

( **SN:** This is a hot secne.)

I stopped struggling when I felt one of my hands free and I felt my mask being taken off,I think I was blushing because I tried to find a way out of the situation,"Agent Colson..,why didn't you tell us that you we're alive?"Cap ask's and I sighed and replied"Because I asked Tony and Fury not to tell anyone because you don't need me",Cap smiled at me.

"Then..,do you love me?"he asked,I locked eye's with him to see warmth and hint of love?,I looked away and said" Yeah I love you Cap but-",he put a finger to my lips and said"Call me Steve",IF I wasn't already red enough..,I got more redder and nodded while saying"I love you Steve and I know that you have a duty to your contury as well as I do",then I felt his hand placed under my chin so I could look at him and he leaned down while whispering"I love you too Phil",with that he kissed while we were still in the rain.


End file.
